GUILTY
by spicytech
Summary: Danny was shocked. He never saw it coming. Something unforgivable, or is it? Slash Danny Dash.
1. Chapter 1: Scar

"Lemme have 'em!" The voice echoed through the now empty streets of Amity Park.

"Dash, Hush! It's midnight already, everybody is sleeping!" Danny said while he carries Dash home.

"Aww, c'mon. Lemme show 'em who's the boss!"

"Dash, you're drunk!"

"_This is the worst case ever happened to me. I mean, why should I care? I could just leave him there._" Danny said in his mind.

"Dash, we're here. Where's your key?" Danny said as they stood in front of Dash's house.

"Here" He said as he gives Danny the key.

/

Once they're in, Danny guided him to the sofa and laid him there.

"I'll get you some water." Danny said as he went to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water.

"Here drink it!" He said as he hands the glass of water to him.

"Y'know what" Dash said in his drunk tone.

"What?" Danny replied.

"Kiss me…" Danny jumped in surprise "Wha…?!"

"Ha! Syke… You really think I'm serious?" Dash said laughing.

"Not funny Dash!"

Suddenly Dash pulled Danny towards him and kissed him.

Danny fought back and pushed him off, and then he ran outside slamming the door.

/

He ran as fast as he could through the empty streets. Not caring of what could possibly happen next. Once he arrived home, he was greeted with the angry face of Maddie and Jazz.

"Where have you been mister?" Maddie asked angrily.

"Uh, Danny, What's the matter?" Her voice softens as she saw the look on his face.

"Yeah Danny, what's wrong? You look horrible." Jazz said.

"No, it's nothing!" He said and wiped his tears away, then ran off to his bedroom.

/

Jazz knocked his bedroom door. "C'mon Danny, let me in. Let's talk about it."

The door clicked and opened allowing Jazz to come in. "I'm coming in now."

Then she sat beside him on his bed. "What is it?" She said.

"He… He kissed me." He said.

"He what!? W-Who?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"D-Dash…" He replied nervously.

"Damn it Dash, always making trouble."

"It's okay, I'll handle him tomorrow, and you just rest okay?" She said.

* * *

Okaay... The first chapter's up. What do you think?  
I want to continue, but i need some opinion from all of you okay?  
So please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness

"Uh, Fenton?" Dash called, his face turns red, cold sweats ran down from his forehead.

"D-Dash? What is it?" Danny said in a surprised tone.

"I hate to say this but, thanksfortakingmehome."

"Wha?"

"I said tha…"

"No need to continue, DASH!" Jazz appeared with a fierce face like a lion ready to tear down its prey.

"B-But I…" said Dash panicked.

"Danny, just go. I told you I'll handle THIS ONE." Jazz said, asking Danny to leave them alone.

/

"Did you remember what happened last night?" Jazz asked full of anger.

"Uh… No?"

"WELL GOOD THEN!" Jazz yelled and slapped him hard.

"What did I do?" Dash asked in confusion while he rubs his pounding cheek.

"That's for what you did to my brother Asshole!"

/

"Dude, have you seen Jazz that mad before?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, not to mention she dares to slap Dash, ON THE FACE." Sam said.

"What happened anyway?" He asked again.

"Guys…"

"Danny, what's wrong with Jazz?" Sam asked.

"It's a long story guys, let's just go to the class…"

/

"RRIIIINGGG"

"Okay class." Mr. Falluca said. "That's it for today and please remembers that there will be a test tomorrow."

After everybody went out, he noticed that Danny is still left in the class, sitting on his desk faced down with a blank stare to the floor.

"Mr. Fenton?" He asked. "What are you still doing here? It's break time now, shouldn't you be going?"

"O-Okay… Thanks Mr. Falluca."

/

"_Damn it Danny, why are you so weak. You could just beat the crap out of him"_ He said in his mind.

"_But that can't be right either. He didn't know what he was doing. He's drunk. I think it's best to forgive him"_ He said again.

"Hey! Danny. Over here!" Sam and Tucker waved from the cafeteria table.

He walked towards Sam and Tucker and sat next to them.

"So, about Jazz…" Sam started.

"Yeah dude, what's with her?" Tucker continued.

"I kinda told her Dashkissedme." He said in embarrassment.

"What? Slow down Danny." Sam said.

"I kinda told her Dash kissed …" He said while pointing his finger to his chest, making him blush.

"Huh!? How did that happened?" Sam asked hysterically.

"Uh, Sam? Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Well, he was drunk." Danny said. "I've to bring him home, and I did."

"And?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"Well, it sorta happened, just like that." He blushed more.

"Great. It's 'sorta happened' and you didn't resist?" Sam asked again.

"I-I did! Then I ran home." He said and blushed even more.

"Dude, you should see your face. It's tomato red." Tucker said, pointing to Danny's face laughing.

"Tuck, you're not helping." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"RRIIIIINGGG"

"Great, I haven't eaten anything thanks to you guys." Danny said staring them.

/

Danny sighed, placing his head on his hand.

He turned around and saw Dash staring at him but quickly turned another way.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny said, raising his hand.

"What is it Mr. Fenton?" He replied.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Danny asked again.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Thanks Mr. Lancer." Danny said.

/

The cold water splashed to Danny's blushing face as he washes it.

"_What's the matter with you now huh?"_ Danny said in his mind.

"_Why on earth are you blushing?"_ He said again.

"Fenton?" Dash called him.

"Dash? W-what's up?" Danny asked.

"I-I just want to say sorry, your sister told me what happened."

"Oh, it's ok now." Danny said.

"No, I want to make it up to you, I feel guilty if I didn't do something about it."

Danny just stood still in silence, not knowing what to say.

"I know, let's go to the movies." Dash said.

"If you say so, when?" Danny shrugged.

"What about tonight, at 7? I'll pick you up."

"Sound's good to me." Danny said with excitement.

"Uh oh, we should be heading back to class or Mr. Lancer is going to kill us." Dash said.

"Right, let's go." Danny said as he walks out the bathroom door.

* * *

Whee, second chapter. I hope this is going to please all of you. Sorry with the delays, my town experienced acute power failure. Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
